


The difference between hiding and protecting

by AnssiIndustrial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Fellowship is an organisation, Gandalf Does Not Know All, Gen, Sauron is still evil, witch!Arwen, wizard!Aragorn, Éowyn's apple pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: Gandalf wants Arwen and Aragorn to go into hiding after Sauron discovers the prophecy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that refused to leave my head until I wrote it down. LOTR/HP crossover. Unbeta'd.  
> Enjoy!

Aragorn bit his lip.

-It would be the most logical thing to do. We can’t afford to lose you – Gandalf looked him in the eye with grave expression on his face. – Either of you.

The younger wizard felt Arwen’s hand squeezing his own in reassurance.

Aragorn was torn between wanting to fight and avenge all the deaths and destruction and to protect his wife and unborn child, his legacy.

-I won’t let you leave me to face Sauron on your own, husband of mine.

Her usual gentle voice held a threatening undertone.

The older man's lips formed a little smile hearing her words. She was fierce, he taught her well.

-All right, fine. Merlin, I concede – Aragorn huffed resigned. – I suppose you’ll be our Secret Keeper then, Gandalf?

Gandalf stood up, his staff in hand. He didn’t use it to walk of course. When asked, he always smiled and said that he enjoyed being viewed as a Merlin-like sage.  
Aragorn was quite certain, that the staff was some kind of powerful artifact since Gandalf himself was very powerful and the only living wizard that didn’t need to use a wand to perform magic.  
Well… apart from Sauron, but he wasn’t really alive, was he? 

-That would be the obvious choice… - the mage trailed off.

The "but" was left unsaid.

-You think you’ll be a target as soon as we go into hiding? – inquired Arwen, still the epitome of serenity which couldn’t be said about her husband.

-You don’t want to be our Secret Keeper? – he spoke at the same time, his face reddening.

-Aragorn, you must understand that it would be better to…

-Better? How? You’re the only one Sauron fears, you are the best choice for us. Safest – he decided to ignore the small, soothing hand now resting on his bicep.

Gandalf checked the wards surrounding them. No-one could know about what was being said. Not even the members of the Fellowship.

-I am flattered you think so, my dear boy, but you need to pick someone else. Someone you trust but someone who would not be the obvious choice, so they wouldn’t draw unwanted attention to themselves.

-Do you think B…? – started Arwen, but Gandalf silenced her quickly.

-You must decide and then keep it between you two and the Keeper. Don’t tell anyone. Not even me.

The pair nodded in understanding, faces grim.

It all was just starting to sink in. The threat, the uncertainty, the need to hide to save themselves.  
Well, maybe not themselves.  
They would never entertain the idea to leave everyone behind, if it was just about them.

Aragorn looked at his wife. She nodded.

Gandalf stood before them with a sad smile hidden behind his long, grey beard, observing their silent communication, their linked hands resting on Arwen’s belly. They were so young, yet they seemed so old.

-We know just what we need to do – stated Aragorn suddenly, breaking Gandalf’s reverie.

-Good, good. Now, let us go and try Eowyn’s lovely apple pie, shall we? 

Aragorn rolled his eyes, but the tension finally broke.

 

They would have to go into hiding soon, but for now they still were with their loved ones.

 

They were fine.


End file.
